Issue 007: One Day You'll Meet Him
"One Day You'll Meet Him" is the title of the 7th issue of the The Twelve Portals Saga of W.I.T.C.H.. Synopsis The comic begins with Will going to the Olsen's Shop. Inside, she is assigned to guard the shop while Matt's grandfather takes care a special patient at home. While doing her homework, Will is greeted by a woman looking for Matt. Upon finding out that he is not here, she writes a note and orders Will to give it to Matt when he arrives. When looking at the note, Will finds out that the woman, Jackie, wants to have kisses with Matt, angering her. Upon leaving the shop, Will thinks about not wanting Matt to see that note. Meanwhile, Irma and Hay Lin demand Taranee to tell them who is her mystery date, but she refuses as her brother, Peter, goes to her room telling her that her date has arrived. It is revealed that Taranee's date is Nigel, one of the delinquents in the museum incident. Her mother, who is watching from a window, strongly dislikes the dating because of Nigel. Peter reassures her that he is out of the gang. Outside, Taranee and Nigel are tossing snowballs to each other. As for Cornelia, she asks her mother if she can go out now that she has finished her homework. Her mother allows it if only Cornelia cleans up her room. After cleaning her room, Cornelia finds her diary and looks at the part about Elyon. A flashback is shown that Cornelia has won a figure skating competition in third place. Afterwards, Elyon asks her if she turned down Pete's invitation. Cornelia replies it is because of the boy in her dreams. In a park, they were talking about the boy and Cornelia gets a dedication that she will meet him soon. After the flashback, Cornelia goes to Will to get help for Elyon. She wanted to know why she has changed and plans to go to Meridian to talk to her face to face about it. Will commented that it is crazy. Cornelia tries to get help from Irma and Hay Lin, but they don't agree with her because it is dangerous. Turned down, Cornelia goes to Cedric's bookstore by herself. She saw Vathek and transforms to fight him. However, he isn't going to fight with her because he saw what Cedric has done and that he plans to fight Phobos in order to bring peace in Meridian. After hearing that Caleb wants the papers, Cornelia begins to ponder about that name and goes with Vathek to Meridian. Meanwhile, Elyon wants Cedric to explain why did he attack Will after she saved him. She orders him to leave her alone as she wants to know why the people of Meridian are trying to leave. Phobos, the cruel prince of Meridian, asks Cedric why did he let Elyon go. He replies that she has doubts and Phobos orders him to make her understand and that she mustn't join the rebellion because of his plans to absorb her. Cornelia goes to Meridian through a fountain. Upon meeting with Caleb, she discovers that he is the boy in her dreams. The Meridianites make insulting comments about Cornelia because she is not one of them. Just then, Vathek informs Caleb that the soldiers are coming for the attack and is ordered to take a group with him while the others follow Caleb. While escaping, Cornelia heard a voice she knows and it is Elyon's. Elyon gets captured and Cornelia comes to her rescue. They combine forced that they caused an earthquake in Meridian and in Heatherfield. At Kandrakar, Luba is angered of what Cornelia and Elyon have done and that the Guardians are not doing their duty. The Oracle decided to let them find themselves their destiny. Meanwhile, in Heatherfield, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin are talking about the earthquake when they saw Will wearing the same clothes Jackie has. When Irma asks her about that, Will just replies that she wanted to change her look. Hay Lin almost forgot why having a meeting like this, but she has the word "map" written on her hand as a reminder. She shows that there is a portal that has a connection to the earthquake. When Taranee asks to wait for Cornelia, Hay Lin replies that she tries to call her, but to no avail. It is because she tries to go to Meridian to meet with Elyon. Meanwhile, Cornelia and Elyon are hiding in a house. The former tells the latter that the reason for her arrival is to remind Elyon that they were friends, best friends. Elyon tells Cornelia that they can be friends again. She sadly tells her that because of the bad things she had done, she doesn't know who she is: in Heather, she has nothing, while in Meridian, she is a princess in a world where she is not wanted. Cornelia reassures Elyon that they'll fix everything together. Just then, Caleb arrives at tells Elyon that Meridian is looking for her light and that the rebellion is ready to serve her. In the underground subway of Meridian, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin find themselves trapped in a whirlpool. Will activates the Heart of Kandrakar to transform as they were going to a whirlpool. Meanwhile, Cornelia says about going back to Heatherfield and close the portal. Elyon asks Caleb why is he helping her if he knows about her. He replies that if Elyon even knows who she is. Caleb makes an announcement to the people of Meridian about Elyon, the legitimate heir to the throne. She is then greeted by the people. Just then, the guards come and Caleb and his army fight them. Just then, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin arrive and fight the guards. The former asks Cornelia what is going on. Meanwhile, Phobos punishes Cedric for failing him. When Cedric says about giving the people what they asked for, Phobos replies to allow that, but on one condition that Cedric's last failure will be the last. Gallery 382342 309260052529539 1599069540 n.jpg 487908 309260055862872 1833720322 n.jpg 10885 309260069196204 805919321 n.jpg 47796 309260175862860 527325867 n.jpg 548709 309260185862859 1493410337 n.jpg 225197 309260182529526 1186614035 n.jpg 69628 309260212529523 983193471 n.jpg 226814 309260275862850 596962690 n.jpg 485393 309260285862849 212987580 n.jpg 267879 309260279196183 337375924 n.jpg 377609 309260319196179 1927346149 n.jpg 485101 309260572529487 965002912 n.jpg 318114 309260575862820 1927982364 n.jpg 14786 309260582529486 1684237308 n.jpg 16429 309260625862815 1228058813 n.jpg 402945 309260905862787 90553398 n.jpg pin_up007_2.png Category:W.I.T.C.H. issues